


Locked away

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Locked up, OFC - Freeform, Spoilers, final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader acts when she finds out Luther locked Vanya in the cell.





	Locked away

Flashback  
“Number 8!” you cowered further into the shadows of the cupboard “come here this instant!”

Closing your eyes and covering your ears you silently wished you could just disappear. 

“Number 8, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated” his voice was getting closer.

Closing your eyes tighter you hoped he would just forget about you.

Next thing you knew somebody was grabbing your arm and pulling you from the closet “I found her dad!” 

You opened your eyes wide and looked up pleadingly for Luther to let you go.

“Ah, good job Number 1” it was too late.

“Now to deal with you Number 8” he turned his eyes to you and grimaced.

Not even having the courage to speak you silently followed him down the hall with your head held low.

Finally, you found yourself stood in the basement facing the ominous metal door.

“Since you decided to remove your sister from in here, I see it as fitting punishment that you shall take her place” he spoke down to you.

“No please” you began to back away only for him to grab your arm and pull you towards the cell.

“When you’ve learned not to question my actions you may be allowed to come back out” he told you before pushing you in and closing the door.

Running to the small window you helplessly stared out at his retreating figure.

Current day

You watched as Vanya banged on the door from inside that cell with tears in your eyes.

Alison tried to push past Luther to no avail.

As they all argued you slowly made your way around the group towards the door.

Just as your fingers met with the cold metal of the door Luther’s hand fell over the mechanism.

“We can not let her out” he glared at you.

In that moment an anger like no other built up in you and came to the surface.

Your eyes glowed an unnatural blue and you released a shock of energy into Luther, sending him flying back and away from the door.

The others watched you in shock.

You simply looked at them before turning and opening the door, releasing Vanya.

She rushed into your arms and began thanking you repeatedly.

Alison walked over and smiled at her before taking her into her arms and slowly walking out of the room.

Luther was still stunned on the floor, looking up at you in anger.

“You were always the golden boy Luther” you spoke to him “whilst that monster locked your so called family away you never lifted a finger to stop him”.

Nobody else spoke in that moment.

“Do you remember that night all those years ago when I was hiding away, scared and worried?” Luther simply stared up at you still “you dragged me from that cupboard and called out to dear old dad. He brought me down here and shut me in there” tears fell down your face “he kept me in there for 5 days!” 

“Because of you Luther” you whispered the last part and flinched slightly when you felt a hand on your shoulder only to turn and find Klaus giving you a sympathetic smile.

“You will not lock her away again” you warned before turning and leaving Luther on the floor.


End file.
